Finding Riley
by blessedcountrygirl
Summary: 13 years ago the Wilson family was ripped apart when two of their three daughters vanished without a trace. Lyndon age 3 and Riley age 2. Everybody assumes they are dead, but they are wrong. What happens when 15 year old Ryley Stevens starts to investigates the funny dreams she has always had about another family and finds out the truth with help from the BAU.


**Finding Riley**

By Blessedcountrygirl

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS**

**Summary:**

13 years ago the Wilson family was ripped apart when two of their three daughters vanished without a trace. Lyndon age 3 and Riley age 2. Everybody assumes that the two children are dead but they are wrong. What happens when 15 year old Ryley Stevens, the overlooked and forgotten sister of Carter Stevens, finds out the truth.

**Chapter 1 : The beginning of the end**

It was a nice sunny day in Great Falls Virginia, free from clouds and rain, just a perfect sunny Wilson house was just as sunny, with laughs and screams of joy coming from within the dwelling at all hours of the day. Not to mention half the night as well. Inside this house lived a happy family of five. Elizabeth Wilson: the mom, David Wilson: the dad, Taylor and Lyndon Wilson: the twin sisters, and Riley Wilson: the baby sister.

Elizabeth was a loving mother that spent all her extra time with her family but as the sole provider of the family, all her extra time was not that much extra time. She always wished that she could cut back her work hours but as a rookie cop that was not an option. She was hoping that she could pass the detective exam in three years, possibly two and that would mean a pay raise and better hours. David Wilson was a stay at home dad/writer who was very devoted to his work, even though he had never sold a single book. Taylor and Lyndon were the most perfect three year old girls that anyone had ever seen. They were fraternal twins, Taylor had blonde hair like her mother, Lyndon had brown hair like her father, but that didn't stop them from acting like identical did everything the same, including dressing the same. Riley Wilson is the baby of the family coming in at only two years old and is a carbon copy of her mother with blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. She is also very smart for her age and her pediatrician has a theory that she might have an eidetic or photographic memory. His theory will not be able to be tested until she is at least a year older and has better speech though. The family also had an inside joke that if Riley had been born two weeks earlier the girls could be classified as Irish triplets.

Their house had been a wedding gift from Elizabeth's parents Buddy and Joan, also know around the house as Gammy and Pop pop. They wanted to make sure that no matter what happened the young family would always have a place to lay their heads at night. No to mention that the house was not that far from their own. It was a white two story home with an attached garage on the side and an awesome fenced in backyard but the girls preferred the front yard for some reason. The neighborhood was a great place to raise a family, all the neighbors considered each other family and tried to look out for one another whenever they could.

Life was good for the Wilson family, until it wasn't.

**May 5th 2001**

The day started out like any other in the Wilson house, mom got the kids up, dressed and fed before leaving for her shift. David spent the morning with with girls in the house until it was time for them to go down for their nap. Then he went into his office, put his headphones on and started on another book that would probably never be published or even finished. Like always Taylor and Lyndon woke up first from their nap and decided to go play in the front yard, even though mommy always told them no to. Their mommy always liked them to play in the backyard but the backyard was boring. They like to see the cars go by and say hi to people they knew, and sometimes the nice stanger lady would give them candy but don't tell their mommy and daddy.

**Taylor Wilson**

I kicked the ball too hard and it past Lyndon and almost went into the street but the nice stranger lady caught it in time. She then picked up the ball and threw it closer to the house while I ran after it. I was picking up the ball when I saw Riley walk out of the house through the door daddy always leaves open when mommy isn't here. Me and Lyndon had taught Riley how to climb out of her crib, much to my mommy's dismay, whatever that means. I know that Riley isn't supposed to be outside without mommy and daddy so I go inside to tell daddy that Riley is being bad.

When I get to the door I hear Lyndon squeal with laughter so I turn around. The nice stranger lady had picked Lyndon up and is now swinging her around. I get an icky feeling in my tummy so I hide behind the door. Lyndon is being bad. We are not supposed to talk, play, or go anywhere with people we don't know it is bad enough we take candy from her. Riley is still walking towards the nice stranger lady and I want to run and get my daddy or at least scream but i'm scared so I just hide. I don't want her to see me but when she picks up Riley to I run to my daddy's office.

When I get there he had his funny headphones on that mommy didn't know about. He always said that if he had his headphone on to not bother him unless mommy was home or its an emergency. I stand there trying to think if this is an emergency, I finally decided to just tell him. I go over to him and pull on his sleeve, and he just shoos me away so I try again and this time harder, which works.

"Taylor I thought I told you to go play outside when I am working." He said angrily while taking off his headphones.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea but I go ahead and tell him.

"Lyndon and Riley is playing with the nice stranger lady daddy and you and mommy said to never do that. The nice stranger lady picked them both up and then I ran to get you. I'm scared daddy."

Daddys face turned a funny color of white before he ran outside. When I got back outside I saw daddy running all over the place yelling for Riley and Lyndon. I looked around, the woman was gone now but so was my sisters. Is this what strangers do, take kids away. I start to cry because I want my sisters and when they are still gone I cry harder wanting my mommy. Daddy comes over and picks me up before running to get the phone. He calls someone he says are the police and they will help find Lyndon and Riley.

It doesn't take long before a lot of cars is infront of our house and even some big doggies that sniff my sisters clothes. I finally see my mommy standing by a police car crying. I tell my daddy to let me down so I can go to mommy but he doesn't listen so I scream for my mommy.

"**MOMMY" **everyone that I can see turns around.

I reach out for mommy and she comes rushing over and gets me out of daddy's arms.

"I sorry mommy. I should of got daddy quicker, please don't be mad at me."

"Oh baby I'm not mad at you. Never."

A lady walked over to us asking mommy if she could ask me some questions. We then go into the house where it is quieter to talk.

"Hi Taylor. My name is Detective Jameson but you can call me Olivia."

"Ok Olivia. Are you going to find my sisters?"

"I'm going to do the best I can. Can you tell me what happened when your sisters went away."

"Me and Lyndon were playing outside. We had a new ball that gammy and pop pop got for us. It's pink with white stars."

"Wow. I bet that is a fun ball."

"It is."

"Can you tell me what happened after you played with the ball."

"The nice stranger lady caught the ball when I kicked it too hard. She saved it from going into the street and threw it back to me. I saw Riley coming out of the house so I went to go tell daddy but then Lyndon was laughing. The nice stranger lady had picked her up and was swinging her around. Then she did it to Riley as well."

"Where were you when she was swinging them around."

"I was scared so I hid behind the door and then I ran to get daddy. When I came back outside they were gone."

"Ok sweetie you did a good job. I have one more question. Can you tell me what the woman looked like."

"She was pretty and her hair was dark."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes and she liked to give us candy."

"Taylor do you mean that you have seen the nice stranger lady before."

"Yes. She always walks by after our nap and gives us candy. I saw mommy and daddy talking to her one day so we thought it was okay."

"If you saw them talking to her why do you call her nice stranger lady."

"Because I don't know her name." I then turned around to mommy "Why did she take my sisters mommy?"

Mommy then answered. "I don't know sweetie, but we will find out."

That night I was too scared to sleep alone in my room so mommy held me on the couch.

**Lyndon Wilson**

The nice stranger lady is taking me and Riley to the park for ice cream. She said that mommy sent her to take us out while daddy wrote on his book. When the car stopped I looked out the window excited to see the park but it wasn't there. Just a very tall building.

"I thought we were going to the park."

"We are, but I thought we could stop at my home and eat yummy food before we go."

"But we still get ice cream at the park right?'

"Yes Lyndon I will buy you ice cream but you will have to eat and drink all of your food here or no ice cream. Okay."

I laughed and said "You sound like my mommy, but okay."

I don't know why but the smile she gave me when I said that was creepy. She didn't live in a house like we did but what was called an apartment. I don't like apartments very much but we got to take an elevator up and that was fun. For lunch she made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that were cut into hearts, along with a special sprite. I know it was special because I saw her put something in it and it was disappeared when I looked in my cup. It must have been a magic trick so I made sure I drank it all up. Riley didn't like hers very much but the nice lady finally got her to drink it all.

She told us to go into the living room and play while she cleaned up the dishes. I took Riley by the hand and did what I was told. There was so many toys in the living room that I clapped and jumped up and down. Before I knew it though I was really tired. Riley was already asleep on the couch so I decide to take my nap early on the nice comfy chair.

When I woke up it was dark outside and we were in a car. The nice lady saw that I was awake and told me to go back to sleep and would wake me up when we got home. I had a very icky feeling in my stomach but I was still really tired. When I woke up again the sun was already out and we were still in the car driving. I got the icky feeling again as I looked around. Riley was still asleep and she was different. Her hair was now brown and cut short like a boys. She also had on boy clothes: Red shirt with Iron Man on it, dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes. I looked down and I also had on boy clothes: Blue shirt with captain america on it, dark blue jeans and the same black and white shoes that Riley had. When I touched my hair, it to was like Rileys, cut very short.

I then started to get really scared and started to cry. This gained the lady's attention that was driving. As she looked back I saw that it was the same woman who said she was going to take us out for ice cream yesterday. She had also changed, her hair was now short and blonde and her clothes had changed as well. I want my mommy. She pulls the car over before turning out and trying to calm me down.

"Oh don't cry sweetie everything is going to be okay."

This just makes me cry harder "I want my mommy?"

When I say this the lady's face gets sad but she continues. Riley also started to wake up but she looked really sleepy still.

"Your mommy said you liked adventures and beating Taylor at games."

As she talked my crying calmed down a bit hearing about my sister.

"Where is Taylor?"

"She is playing the same game with your mommy and daddy."

My cries were down to sniffles

"What game?"

"The pretend game. Didn't your mommy say you were going to play a pretend game?"

"No."

"She must of forgot then. Here let me tell you about the game. It is called pretend adventure. You have to pretend to be somebody else and go far far away and try to find the most tresaurses. Then when you get home the one with the most treasures wins the game and you get a special prize."

My sniffles had stopped now.

"I want to talk to my mommy?"

"How about I call her and see if she will answer the phone, but remember they are playing the pretend game to so she might not answer."

The lady pulled out her cell phone and called mommy before handing me the phone. The phone rang and rang before the answering machine finally picked up.

"Hi this is Elizabeth, David, and the kids. We are not here right now so please leave a message."

It was the message we all recorded together. I decided to leave a message.

"Mommy I want to come home. I don't want to play a pretend game, please mommy."

When I hung up the phone I handed it back to the lady.

"Lyndon sweetie I know you don't want to play a pretend game but your mom is the one that made the game up. I think she would be very sad if you didn't play."

When the lady said that it made me feel sad and icky. I didn't want to make my mom feel sad so I decided to play along.

"Okay I guess I will play."

"Really. Oh good okay here is how you will play. You and Riley will have to get pretend names and then you will need to pretend that I'm your mommy. This way people will be more likely to give us treasures. We have to go really far away to try and get the most treasures."

"Where are the treasures at?"

"Gas stations. All gas stations have treasures for people to buy but the ones we will visit will be playing the game with us and if they think you are happy enough you get a treasure."

"Okay."

"Okay now let's get you two knew names. I was thinking that you could be Carter and Riley could be Ryley just with it spelled differently."

"Okay what about you?"

"My pretend name is mommy."

"So I have to call you mommy?"

"Yes."

"But I only call my real mommy mommy."

"That's okay you don't have to call me mommy, I just thought you would want to beat Taylor."

"Wait. If I call you mommy I will beat Taylor?"

"Well you will get more points per treasure."

"Ok I will call you mommy but this is only pretend."

"I can live with that. Now how about we go to our first gas station and try to get you a treasure."

I smiled at this. I loved adventure and treasure hunting was one of my favorite pretend games. Mommy must really want me to have fun.

Ryley had went back to sleep before we reached the Gas Station so pretend mommy had to carry her in. I might have to call her mommy when I talk but she isn't my mommy. First we all went to the bathroom before picking out snacks for our adventure. I liked that part of the game, I got to pick out whatever I wanted. My real mommy would never of let me do that. When I got up to the checkout counter pretend mommy was already there with a smile on her face. She paid for everything I got and then the cashier leaned over.

"So Mrs. treasure hunter you pass the happy test. Why don't you pick out a treasure from the treasure counter." The cashier said while pointing to a rack that had lots of keychains.

I practically ran over there and started looking. My first treasure I couldn't believe it. I finally decided on the one with a princess on it. Pretend mommy then picked up all the snacks and led me back to the car and buckled us into our car seats. While she was putting the snacks in the front seat I saw through the glass into the store where the TV was. It was me and Riley, we were on TV. There were also the letters MISSING, but I don't know what that means because I can't read yet. Pretend mommy saw where I was looking and said.

"Don't worry Carter, that is just your mommy telling everybody about the pretend game. She must really be excited about it."

As we drove away from the gas station I started to feel icky again. I just wanted my real mommy, not my pretend mommy. Maybe at the next gas station I can tell the cashier that the picture on the TV is of me and Riley but our pretend mommy cut our hair and changed our clothes. Maybe they could call real mommy and she would stop the game and come get us, but real mommy is the one that came up with the game. I don't want to make her sad so I will play her game. I just hope the game ends soon.

**August 5, 2001**

It has been three months since the two Wilson children had been taken and almost everyone had given up hope in finding them alive.

**Elizabeth Wilson**

I have been putting all my spare time either holding on to Taylor for dear life, training to be a better cop so I can find my babies, or pouring over the case file on their abduction. I can't believe that two of my precious baby girls are gone without a trace. I also know I have to forgive David but I just can't yet but I know I will eventually. I just wish Lyndon would call again.

**David Wilson**

I can't stop blaming myself and even though Lizzy says she doesn't blame me everyone knows she does, and she has a right to. It was my job to protect my children, to keep them safe and I was too busy working on a book that will never be published when my children needed me. I now spend my time cleaning the house and keeping eyes on Taylor when I am in charge of her, which isn't very often now. Joan and Buddy are almost always over at the house when Elizabeth isn't there. Not that I blame them, it was me who lost them. I don't deserve to be a father.

**Taylor Wilson**

I want my sisters, why did that mean stranger lady take my sisters away? Mommy says she is going to find them but I think she is lying. Every Night I think about the woman. I don't like her and I think I might even hate her. Mommy says that hate is not a nice thing but the woman is not very nice. I sometimes sleep in Lyndon's bed hoping that when I wake up she will be there with me but it never happens. I know my sister wants to come home because I can still feel her but it is getting harder and harder. I cry myself to sleep at night wanting my sister back and I guess the crying Riley can come back as well.

**Lori Stevens**

It has been an exhausting three months. I knew the transition for Carter would not be easy but I had no idea that it would be this hard. At the beginning Carter liked playing the game and laughed a lot. It was so easy to tell all the cashiers that my son was going on treasure hunt, I slipped them enough cash to cover the item and a little more to play along. Carter had also insisted on calling her real mommy every day. Good thing I had decided to steal the answering machine message and set up a fake phone in my old apartment. After about two weeks Carter started to get frustrated and didn't want to play the game anymore. All she ever said was that she wanted her mommy and wanted to go home before crying and it got worse after the stunt she pulled.

_**Flashback The Day of The Phone Call (Lyndon's POV)**_

_I heard pretend mommy lock the door and then go into the bathroom. This was my chance, so I quickly got out of bed, grabbed pretend mommy's phone and hid in the closet. Then with trembling hands I called home. It took four rings but finally my mommy answered but sounded as if I woke her up_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Lyndon? Oh baby I've missed you. Where is Riley? Is she there with you?"_

"_Yes she is asleep on the bed. I have to hurry, pretend mommy is in the shower but she won't be for long. I want to come home I don't want to play the Pretend Treasure hunt anymore."_

"_Oh baby you don't have to play any game you don't want to. Do you know where you are?"_

"_But pretend mommy said you said I had to play the game."_

"_No honey, she is lying to you. I just want you and Riley to come home. Can you tell me where you are?"_

_I was about to answer her when I heard the bathroom door open._

"_She's coming mommy I love you and want to come home please come get me mommy."_

"_Oh baby I love you to just tell me where you are."_

_Before I could say anything else pretend mommy opened the closet the door and snatched the phone away. The she prepared me another special drink, like she did back at her apartment. I didn't want to drink it this time but she made me. I knew that when I woke up I would be even farther away from my mommy._

_**Flashback End**_

After that phone call Carter knew that the game was fake and refused to go anywhere with me until I finally told her that if she didn't be quiet and play the pretend game I would go back and take Taylor as well. For a three year old she is pretty smart and brave. She understood that me taking Taylor as well would be very bad and she corraperated after that.

She doesn't ask for her mommy anymore and is starting to play and laugh again. Riley is following her example and even called me mommy once. It's a start. Pretty soon Elizabeth Wilson will have no place in their hearts, minds or lives. They will be mine.

**Lyndon Wilson/Carter Stevens**

I don't know what to do anymore. My real mommy must not want us anymore because she hasn't come to get us. Maybe pretend mommy is right and real mommy is a bad mommy. After I called real mommy, pretend mommy started making me call her mommy all the time. If I didn't I would not get anything to eat. After two days I gave in and started calling her mommy. I decided that since my old mommy doesn't want me anymore then I don't want her. Pretend mommy is now my mommy.

**Riley Wilson/Ryley Stevens **

Mommy?

**Please Review any and all reviews are welcomed**


End file.
